


With The Taste Of Your Lips I'm On A Ride

by primo_nizzuto



Series: Cesare x Majid [2]
Category: Marwan Kenzari - Fandom, Non Essere Cattivo | Don't Be Bad (2015), The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Wolf (2013), luca marinelli - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cesare, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual But Under The Influence, Dirty Talk, Drugs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Majid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: After nearly losing his life Majid attempts to start a new life in Italy. He hoped for a fresh start but will a man like him ever escape the criminal underworld? And what of the wide eyed stranger thrust into his life...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Majid (Wolf 2013) / Cesare (Non Essere Cattivo 2015), Majid/Cesare
Series: Cesare x Majid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055324
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	With The Taste Of Your Lips I'm On A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from a previous fic of mine (on my other account - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679202 - if you're picking up this fic without having read the previous all you need to know is that Cesare and Vittorio fucked after their fight in the bar. This takes place post Wolf but partway through Non Essere Cattivo.

It seemed impossible that he had survived Utrecht. Heck from the moment he had taken out his opponent in the second round he knew his life was at it's end and he had accepted the fact. At least Tariq would see him bow out as a champion, at least maybe his father would have pride in him for the first time...the only time. Even a year and a half on he could still hear the sound of the changing room door creaking open, could still feel the sting of the bat as they brought it down over and over upon his aching body.

By all rights he should be dead, they had certainly left him to be so. And as he lay there covered in his own blood shivering under the weight of the shock and pain he too was sure he wouldn't wake again. Yet stubborn as always he wasn't ready to give up on life just yet. No, instead of passing to the next life he had woken to the stark white view of a hospital room. It seemed that there wasn't an inch of him not covered in gauze, and quite frankly he felt like he'd been hit by a truck but he was alive. For now at least, he wondered if Hakan and his goons would come to finish him off when they learned that he was alive.

It was a risk Majid knew he couldn't take and yet he had no chance of getting away for a while yet, the damage to his body was recoverable but the journey would not be an easy one. In his most desperate moment he could only take hope in the fact that the hospital was secure and hope they wouldn't try anything whilst he was there.

To his relief they stayed well away for the three months it took him to be discharged from hospital. A further four had followed before he was walking steadily enough on his own. Of course he was relieved he could walk again but knew being out in the world once more made the target on his back all the bigger and whatever bridges he had hoped to build with his father were burned the moment the attack happened. For this Majid couldn't even be furious, the younger man couldn't hold hate knowing that the choice was to protect Tariq.

Even Tessa and Adil were to be left in the past, the simple thought of either of them filled him with such angry. Tessa perhaps he could've forgiven after some time, from her claims she had been drunk when kissing Adil. His best friend though, he had felt full of rage when he learned the weight of his lie, a lie that had nearly lost Majid his life. Were it not for being broken down in a hospital bed he knew he would've throttled the life out of the bastard. It was wise of his former friend that he was hiding away upon his release. Truly Utrecht now had nothing left for him.

Rome had been the place he would try again he decided. It was a place he had fond memories of, one bright memory of his past at a time he could pretend all was happy in his family. At twelve they'd all visited the city on a family holiday, foolishly he had thought he could make a fresh start. Maybe this could be the place to try and start a life outside of the world of crime? To at least try and give himself a life where he could imagine his mother and father were proud of him, a life that Hamza never had the chance for. An honest life.

He was hardly surprised to find life held only strife ahead, no matter how hard he tried his best intentions weren't going to dig him out of the hole of his past. Given his substantial rap sheet few were willing to take a chance on him, he found himself working in another warehouse job, endless exhausting hours for pay that only sufficed to cover the rent on his shitty little apartment on the outskirts of the City.

Within six months he had found himself making connections, it wasn't difficult given that Ostia seemed rife with drugs and Majid was no fool, he knew where to look, knew the questions to ask. Soon enough he found himself in contact with someone who could help him make real money. The odd jobs were nothing had hadn't done before, robberies, selling drugs, roughing up the competition, it was all too easy to fall into the familiar life. It was all too comforting. He knew that a part of him should feel angry at himself for slipping so easily, but in truth what did he owe the world. All his life he'd been broken down by it, if this was all life had to give him he'd snatch everything he could from it by force.

When Majid had heard whispers of a robbery being planned at a high end place in Parioli he hadn't hesitated to force his way onto the job. From the rumours he'd heard the owner was extremely well off and the plan itself was well organised. Break in, get into the safe and take everything inside, from the rumours it seemed as though it could be in the hundreds of thousands of euros. . Enough that it would give Majid a chance to set himself up in a nice place. It should've been easy, simple, if only he had accounted for trouble from inside their ranks. If only he had accounted for Cesare.

He'd seen the type before countless times. A junkie, a mess who was barely in control of himself and yet the skinny little twerp seemed to have some sway over the older men. Majid knew a liability when he saw one, it was just his luck that he found himself paired with the bastard.

Perhaps it was recklessness feeding Cesare's current spiral. Certainly his life had never been one that was well organised, in truth he'd been in trouble with the authorities since his teens but never had he been putting himself in so much trouble as this.

First had been the heroin, even as he took some of it he knew it was a bad idea and yet he wanted desperately to stop the pain in his heart, wanted desperately to quieten the raging storm in his mind if even only for a short while.

Viviana worried for him, he could see it in the way she looked at him, he knew she was fearful that he was going to get himself hurt especially with the way he had gone after Samantha, it was like he had been a man possessed. He had been close to killing Samantha, truly and even in his rage the following morning it had been his intention. Perhaps fortune had thrown this job in his lap, it help the promise of a staggering pay off if they got it right.

Maybe if he could bring home enough money to make them stable he'd be able to look Viviana in the eyes again. She was so kind and loving to him not knowing what he'd done behind her back, If she knew he'd slept with Vittorio would she leave him too? Would he even be mad if she did? The night he had spent with his friend had made him realise he did not see his life with her. And yet he knew he had no future with his one time lover, it felt so wrong to be parted. They'd always been a duo, never apart until Vittorio had gotten it in his head that he wanted to start a new life with Linda. A life away from crime. A life away from Cesare.

He had been furious to be left behind, cast aside but he had been coping with it until that night at the bar. As their bodies became one everything that he had spent his life holding back came unleashed. All of the love he had for his best friend spilled free and oh how Cesare wanted. If Vitto had wanted him he wouldn't have hesitated. It could've been the brightest moment of his life, instead it was the longest and coldest night. Deborah, his beautiful little niece gone without a chance to say goodbye. He was broken hearted, the memory of that night was burned away in a drug induced haze though the fresh pain of the morning was beyond agonising, compounded by the way Vittorio pulled away from him as they headed home. He knew in that moment what they had shared was a one off for Vittorio. Life was nothing if not cruel.

Forcing his mind to clear he turned his gaze to his left taking in the sight of the muscular male beside him. It wasn't someone he had come across on a job before though Ugly had vouched for him. All he knew about the other was that he was from out of town and that his name was Majid. He certainly wasn't a talker. Cesare reached into his pocket pulling out a little bag of pills frowning when an iron grip caught his palm.

“Don't even think about it. With the job we're about to do we all need to be on focus, I don't need some cheap junkie ruining this score for me.” The Dutchman hissed flicking his eyes briefly towards Cesare. There was something off about the man, something small and sad that seemed to linger upon his pale face.

Cesare scoffed rolling his eyes at Majid as he rather deftly slipped his hand free of the other man's grasp quick to pop one of the offending pills between his lips. Years of Vitto trying to stop him from doing the very same thing had made Ce skilled with slight of hand. Though his cocky smirk slipped away at the thought of his estranged best friend. Bitterly he swallowed back the pill hoping it would be quick to take effect.

“Punk” Majid cursed as he set his hand back on the wheel with the other though his gaze moved several times to Cesare's face. “If things got too hot to handle don't think I'm gonna be risking my ass to pull you out of the firing zone” he bit out as he focused his attention forwards. That was a lesson he had been well taught from Adil's betrayal, it wasn't worth risking himself for someone else. From then on he'd sworn to look out for number one no matter what the cost.

“I can take care of myself.” Cesare rolled his head against the headrest looking over at Majid. The entrancing blue-green shade of his eyes was almost swallowed up by the growing blackness of his pupils. Whatever unease Majid had noticed in him earlier seemed entirely taken away by the ever increasing high. And yet he felt a spike of curiosity at what had caused the pain behind those eyes.

“You better make sure that you have your head in the game.” He answered finally fixing his eyes fully on the road once more adjusting to follow their teammates car started to move lanes preparing to exit from the motorway.

It seemed mere minutes before they were pulling to a stop halfway up a dirt road, both cars parking in a copse of trees. Majid held his hand out towards Cesare frowning when the other man put a pill in his hand. “Not that you fucking idiot” he hissed instead reaching over to wrench open the passenger side glove compartment pulling out the masks that were stashed within it. It wasn't till he had the material clenched in his fist that he realised he had set his other palm upon the other man's thigh for balance. Brown eyes moved softly to meet black, could it be that the other man's eyes were even more dilated or was it simply the effect of the drugs? In different circumstances maybe he'd be worth the time to spend a night with, a quick fuck to ease the tension of another fucking tedious day.

The younger man had felt a spell of anger spike threw him as the Ecstasy tablet was knocked carelessly to the floor but any biting comment he had intended to slur out was lost the moment a firm hand settled high upon his leg. Immediately his mouth went dry. It was a single touch and yet the way the other man braced told of a strength that sent a rush of desire through him. Internally he cursed himself, it seemed that attraction always seemed to kick in at the most inopportune moments. He knew he should turn his head away, that he should brush the moment off as nothing but he sat silent as their eyes met. It was only the sound of Ugly's call for his attention that shattered the strange moment causing Majid to draw away. The Italian watched in silence as his companion pulled the mask over his face. He knew next to nothing about Majid, suspected that the other man felt nothing but ire for him and yet an idea settled in his drug addled mind, an idea to get out of his head for a time at least.

The sound of his door being opened pulled Cesare from his thoughts long enough for him to focus to pull on his own mask and retrieve a small bag from the floor. He turned his gaze to see Ugly there beside him holding open the door. In an instant his mind was drawn to the job at hand, though being focused didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a little teasing. What was life without a little chaos after all. He strutted to where Majid was braced over the bonnet looking over a blueprint and shamelessly pressed up close to him smirking as he drew the blueprint directly in font of himself. He couldn't deny the delight he felt in the way it made the muscular man tense up. “We have C4 for the safe.” He purred

“Do you give all your friends such affectionate nicknames” The boxer hissed back sceptically raising his head with the intention of challenging Cesare only to pause as he realised just how close the other man had shifted. He watched the smirk on the skinny face grow feeling a spark of something he refused to put a name to rush through him. “I'm not about to trust a junkie with explosives” he snapped holding his hand out for the bag.

“I am not a junkie...” Cesare's lips curled up in a mockery of a smile as he met Majid's gaze stubbornly. Perhaps it was that he was so used to Vittorio playing up to his tricks that he hadn't expected the other man to simply snatch it from him muttering under his breath.

In a sudden burst of anger Cesare propelled himself forwards. It had been his intention to throw the Dutchman against the hood of the car, instead he found himself face first against the metal, the coolness of it pressed against his cheek whilst the strong weight of Majid pressed him down.  
  
“Do you see how foolish that was?” Majid asked sternly, his lips pressed close enough to the shell of Cesare's ear that the younger man couldn't help but shiver.

Thinking the shift below him was Cesare attempting to escape Majid caught his arm and pulled it up his back to pin him more firmly. The change of position drew his hips forwards to press firmly against the other's ass and for a moment the anger shifted to something else. He had been ready to draw back when the sound of a soft gasp from below caught his attention. Realisation struck Majid in that moment stirring the the flames of the heat growing in the pit of his belly. Testing his theory he pressed his hips forwards a little more firmly watching the way Cesare's soft lips parted, watching the way his eyelids fluttered. So much of him was tempted to grasp hold of the man's jeans and pull them down here and now, he could see how much the other man wanted it and the thought of breaking him down over the hood of the car filled him with a hunger he'd never felt before.

It was only the sound of Ugly calling out to them both of them to stop fooling about that had Majid taking a reluctant step back. He was achingly hard inside of his jeans and more than a little tempted to finish what he started but they had only a little window of time to get the job done and he needed the money desperately. Wetting his lip he glanced back to where Cesare still leaned over the car though he had braced up on his elbows breathing in deeply seemingly just as affected, if not more so. It made the boxer smirk. “Get your ass moving, we have work to do.” he shot back turning to stalk down the darkened pathway without so much as a glance back.

To Majid's surprise the job went off without a hitch, given the company he had been assigned he had been sure that something would get fucked up and they'd be leaving empty handed certainly, injured too he had expected. Instead he had found himself driving back towards Ostia with a trunk full of money and adrenaline pumping through his veins. Finding himself in a good mood he didn't turn down the offers to join the small crew for post mission drinks even finding himself enjoying the banter shared as glass after glass of whiskey was slammed back.

A pleasant buzz had settled upon him when he caught onto the realisation that Cesare's eyes were watching him incessantly. “I'll be back in a moment Fellas” he promised clasping Ugly on the shoulder as he rose up and headed for the bathroom though he didn't head into the stall instead perching himself against the wall of sinks set against the furthest wall to wait. His suspicions about the younger man seemed proven when merely a moment later he heard the door creak open to permit Cesare's frame, his wild eyes widening as they fell upon Majid.

“I think we both know that isn't what you want to do” Majid drawled as Cesare took a small step back already half turned as if he was going to leave. “I'm not a man for small talk.” Why don't you stop denying this.” With the words he shifted his weight upwards in order to stalk across the direction towards the other.

Cesare swallowed back the sudden bout of nerves that had raised within him. What had he expected when he followed the other into the bathroom? He had been on edge since he had been pinned to the car. Whatever high had been holding him up till that point had evaporated under the increasing weight of desire. He shouldn't want, he should punch the smug bastard hard in the face and head home. And yet he stood motionless as Majid reached him. As he felt a firm hand settle upon the curve of his hip he came to himself placing both hands firmly upon the Dutchman's chest in an attempt to push him back. “Get off me”  
  
Majid let out a sardonic laugh taking a step forwards once more. “You were complaining when you were grinding yourself back on my dick out there. You seemed like you wanted something and now you're giving me mixed messages.”  
  
It seemed like the weeks of constant pain and suffering built up to this singular moment as whatever tenuous control Cesare held on himself snapped. He stormed up to the bigger man throwing several punches growing increasingly agitated as Majid moved with a boxer's grace to dodge each one smirking all the while.

“Getting tired baby?” Majid smirked delighting in the way Cesare's jaw tightened at the soft pet name. He laughed as another hit came his way, this one even more uncoordinated than the last. “Maybe it's my turn now...” he said giving no further warning as he shifted like lightening. In merely a moment he had grasped Cesare by his shoulder and had swung him round roughly shoving him up against the door to one of the stalls.

  
  
“Now this feels a little bit more familiar” he said as he pressed himself up against the younger man's back once more grinding his hips against the plush backside in a manner too rough to be teasing. “I heard you moan for it, I _saw_ how much you wanted this, I wonder why now you're fighting against what you want.” he nipped at the lobe of his ear delighting as it drew a hitched gasp from Cesare. “Why don't you just give in to what you want...I saw the way you looked at me _baby.”_

At the pet name Cesare bucked hard and Majid took a small step back, just enough for him to turn around, aquamarine irises finding lust blown brown. He saw the plush lips begin to open in argument but quickly set a gentle fingertip against them.“I saw at least four girls out there trying to get my attention you know, I could go out there and use any one of them to get my dick wet...maybe I'm expecting too much from you...”

  
  
Something on Cesare's face twisted at the words, a pain that seemed to linger for only a few moments before his head dropped down, shoulders slumping with it though no words arose from him.

Majid shifted his fingertip downwards to press under his chin pushing his angular face upwards once again. “Is that what you want baby, or do you want to do what I need...Do you want to be good for me...?”  
  


Cesare drew in a shaky breath as emotions warred within him. He knew that he should push Majid back and make a hasty exit. It would be the smart move, but when had he ever been smart. Something in the words spoken had wrapped themselves around his chest and seemed to constrict tightly. Vitto had cast him aside and now Majid seemed ready to. It was more than he could bare. He was lying to himself to say he didn't want it, he'd been attracted to Majid from the first moment he'd seen him, all firm muscle and confident smirk. It was that he  _ shouldn't _ want it. Viviana would be waiting....and yet...

With his would be lover seemingly lost to an internal conflict Majid let out a prolonged sigh and took a step back. His evening had been looking up, and now that he'd seen the fight in Cesare he didn't want to settle for one of the eager young women back in the bar. But it seemed his teasing wasn't going to be a success, he was entirely ready to give up when a slim hand caught him by the elbow. His eyes flicked upwards to look at the younger man's face once again seeing something akin to resolve settle on those features, in an instant Majid's cocky smile returned.

“Good boy” he purred moving back to press the Italian up against the stall door. He had half a mind to take him right here in full view of anyone who might walk in, it was only the concern that someone might take wrongly to the sight of two men together so physically that had him grasping Cesare by the front of the shirt to drag him into the largest stall. “Get on your knees” he commanded as his hands grasped upon his belt pulling it free from the loops.

Cesare let out an indignant sound full well intending to argue when the dark eyes shifted to him suddenly. The contained in their depths cut off any salty complaint Cesare was going to make. He moved slowly downwards, lithe frame folding with surprising grace in front of Majid. At this point he knew there was little point in hiding the desire growing stronger within him so he made no effort to hide the open hunger on his face as Majid pulled his cock free from the confines of his jeans. The sight of it made his throat dry, bigger than he had ever taken before, the head already dripping with pre-cum.

Unable to hold himself back any longer Cesare found himself gravitating forwards, his supple lips parting to wrap around the bulbous head. A firm hand settled itself in his hair grasping tightly enough to draw him to take his cock further into his mouth.

“Look at how good you are for me.” Majid purred as he watched Cesare take his dick deeper. “You look like you were made to do this.” his hand from the tangled strands to cup the back of his head, holding it in place as he rolled his hips forwards intoxicated by the sight. “You were made for this.”

Something in Cesare buzzed at the words of praise slipping from Majid's lips. In some deep recess of his mind he knew he shouldn't feel so proud of being praised for this but the words only sent heat spiralling to his own aching cock. There was no denying to himself how much he wanted this now.

Majid watched with growing desire how Cesare's hands grasped at his hips, all fight gone as the brunette began to blow him in earnest now, the boxer's hips grinding forwards firmly. “Fuck...just like that” he purred. His free hand settled itself upon Ce's cheek stroking along the prominent cheekbone in tender way so in contrast to the whorish way the Italian took each thrust of his dick. He considered for a moment simply letting himself be brought off this way but he couldn't get that peach of an ass out of his head.

Roughly he pulled Cesare back by his hair turning his gaze down to watch him. Without even a touch to his own cock the younger man looked wrecked. Laughing to himself he pressed his thumb to the corner of his lips brushing away the drool that had slipped from his lips. “Look at you, fuck you're fucking gorgeous. Get up here I'll give you everything you need and more baby.”

Given the circumstances it shouldn't have been endearing to watch Ce try to stand and yet the way he wobbled on his feet had Majid moving forwards to capture his jaw pressing their lips together passionately. Without hesitation he pressed his tongue between Ce's, hungrily claiming his mouth. He had been so lost in the heated connection that he hadn't been prepared for the other to push him back until he was already stumbling backwards. “What the fu--”

It had felt good to feel the heat of Majid's lips against his and for a moment Cesare had lost himself to it, but with each passing second flashes of Vitto slipped into his mind, the fire he had felt when they were together was nothing compared to the inferno raging within him right now. How was it that a man he'd known mere hours stoked something so passionately within him? It was overwhelming. In an attempt to keep himself from spiralling he needed to shift his focus, needed to pull back emotionally at least.  
  
Drawing in a sharp breath he shot Majid a bitter smile and pushed him back. “Stop wasting time and prove your promises” Cesare replied sharply though his gaze was suddenly guarded, those bright eyes suddenly duller. And yet he turned around pulling down his own jeans and boxers as he braced himself against the wall. It was easier to turn away, to focus on the sensations throbbing through his lithe frame.

A part of Majid felt curiosity grow, he was certain there was more to the younger man, the urge to know more was an itch he was trying to resist scratching. Whatever happened beyond this night he suspected it wouldn't be the last time he saw Ce. “You really need this huh?” Majid hummed as he pressed up behind him once more. “Show me how much.” As he spoke the words he slipped two fingertips up towards Ce's lips unable to hide the smirk as the other man didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around them. It was uncoordinated and filthy and quite frankly making Majid regretful of cutting off the blowjob so soon. He hoped he'd have a chance to experience that again at some point. And if that wasn't a heady thought, already he fantasised about taking this man apart in every way he could imagine.

“That's it baby” he cooed, lips moving in a soft pattern down his neck. “You're doing so perfect.” Beneath his lips he felt the pale skin quiver as a pleasant shiver ran through Cesare. “Mmm you like being told that huh?” Pulling his fingers free from the lips he guided his hand down between his cheeks keeping his eyes focused on the side of Cesare's face as he pushed one inside thrilling in the way it drew a broken moan from his lips. “Because you're already doing so good for me.” he praised, thrusting the digit as quickly as he could without hurting the other.

Every gasp and moan the boxer drank in eagerly as he worked Cesare open, one finger becoming two before finally he was adding a third to open him up. He was aching hard, pre-cum dripping from the head of his dick as he grew increasingly desperate to feel that hungry hole around his cock. “I think you're ready...tell me you want this.” he hummed.

Cesare was breathless. His hair hung lank around his sweat sheened face as he rocked his hips to meet every thrust of fingers like a wanton whore.

  
  
“I need to hear you say the words baby” The nickname flowed off his tongue easily now. In contrast to the anger it had raised earlier Ce seemed to delight in it now. “Tell me you want me and I'll make you feel so good”. He punctuated his words by brushing his fingertips against his prostate feeling Ce's hips buck sharply as he cried out loudly in pleasure.

It took every ounce of his limited focus to purse his lips together long enough to form the words, even then they were unsteady and quiet. “F-fuck me...please.” he pleaded.

“That Is all I needed to hear” Majid smirked, rubbing roughly at his prostate several times before pulling his fingers free. He spat into his hand moaning obscenely loud as he gave his cock several strokes. His free hand settled upon the base of his lover's back shifting him to push that firm ass backwards. He couldn't hold back any longer, he wanted this too much to delay. In a smooth but firm thrust of his hips he buried himself to root having to brace himself from cumming there and then at then at the vice like grip on his dick. “Fuck baby.” he stammered holding perfectly still for the moment even as he longed to simply take everything he needed.

Cesare couldn't think past the sensation, he felt beyond full, fit to burst as the thick cock buried itself deep within his ass, the pleasure and pain warring sensations that left him spiralling for a moment. He felt soft lips press to the curve of his neck, felt a firm hand grasp his own aching cock beginning to stroke in gentle motions. It took a few minutes but the growing pleasure cause by Majid's touch paired with his body growing used to the sensation ebbed away the last of the pain leaving only a delightful burn behind. He rocked his hips back once in signal unable to find the words to speak.

Majid needed no further cue. The moment he felt Ce shift below him he began to move his own hips in swift thrusts. He was too keyed up to take it slow, too desperate and needy for his release to think about drawing it out. Both hands had settled firmly on the curve of his hips as he began to fuck Ce in earnest now delighting in each and every breathy moan he hard from his lips.

The desperate sounds stoked the flames of surging through Majid now burning away any thread of control he had over himself. His grip tightened to a point of pain, the grasp of his fingertips certain to leave bruises on the pale flesh as his hips rocked mercilessly, hands dragging Ce's hips back roughly to meet each and every thrust.

Words were lost between the both of them as the sound of their fucking filled the space of the bathroom punctuated by their shared moans and gasps. He had been so lost to his own pleasure that he hadn't realised just how close his lover was till suddenly the lithe frame tensed below him, a scream breaking his lips as his climax ripped through him without even a hand upon his cock.

Majid felt a jolt of pride rush through him as he realised that he'd made the younger man come practically untouched. Emboldened he pressed forwards, bracketing Ce's frame against the wall as he fucked up desperately, his own thrusts becoming uncoordinated now as he chased his own climax. He could hear from the desperate whimpers Ce was making that his lover was becoming overstimulated but he didn't stop, didn't slow his pace for even a second.

His climax ripped through him without warning, the sensations of pleasure seeming to race from the tips of his toes to white out his brain entirely. For a few moments he was aware of nothing more then the intense waves of ecstasy taking hold of his body as his hips moved on autopilot to take everything and more from the pliant body before him.

Lazily he trailed his lips along the pale skin of Cesare's sweat slicked throat both men breathing heavily as they came down from the high of their coupling. He fantasised about keeping him pinned there, fantasised about feeling that eager hole around his cock over and over but the reality of the situation he knew meant they couldn't hide out here much longer, one of the others would surely come looking for them. It was that thought and that thought alone that had him reluctantly pulling his dick free, his gaze focused intently at the spot their bodies connected. It gave him great satisfaction to see his own release trickle from the used hole. “Beautiful” he purred hoarsely.

Cesare was sluggish as used the support of the wall to turn and face Majid, hooded eyes trailing over his handsome face. He should hold regret, he should feel guilty. And yet at the sight of him all he could think of was how much he wanted him. He felt claimed in the most intoxicating way and God he wanted beyond measure or reason.

Majid smirked as he ran his eyes over Cesare's frame committing the sight to memory. “You might wanna tidy yourself up before you go out there. You look well fucked...” he said, arrogance clear within his words. As he spoke he grasped the hem of his boxers and jeans pulling them back over his hips. “Wouldn't want your friends to see how much of a little slut you are huh?” He cursed the words as they parted his lips. 

Cesare turned beet red as he hurriedly grasped a hold of his own trousers grimacing at the stickiness between his cheeks as he pulled them back into place, clumsily fixing the buckle back into place. One hand brushed through his lank hair trying to neaten the mess Majid had made of it. 

“I'll head out first, give you a chance to get yourself together.” he teased pleased to see a small smirk quirk the corner of Cesare's lips. Unable to help himself he landed a surprisingly tender kiss against those lips. “I'll see you around  _ baby _ ” he purred as he backed out of the cubicle.

Before he could realise they were no longer alone he felt someone slam him hard against the wall. The haze of his recent orgasm cleared in an instant as his fight reflexes kicked in. He threw all his weight backwards to dislodge his attacker whirling round to see a man looking at him in fury, something that seemed almost like jealousy burning in his eyes. “What the fuck is your problem” he hissed.

A flash of movement caught his eye as Cesare moved with a swiftness that surprised him to place both hands on the stranger's shoulders, his lover looking almost manic as he looked upon the new arrival with wide eyes. 

“Ce....” Majid began instinctively grasping his upper arm with the intention to pull the younger man safely behind him though it was as if his lover had become immovable.

“Go.....” Cesare said suddenly, his jaw tight with tension as he looked into the fury etched into every line of Vittorio's face. “Please.....just go...”

  
  
“I'm not going to leave you here to get your ass handed to you” Majid replied stubbornly as he took a step forwards aggressively feeling the adrenaline begin to pump within him once more as the stranger turned his angry gaze upon him once more.  


“Vitto...please” Cesare pleaded grasping his shoulders all the tighter. “Please Majid....just go...”

At Cesare's plea Vittorio's eyes returned to Cesare's face and for a moment the anger seemed to turn to something softer for just a few moments at least, long enough for Majid to pick up on the shift. The Dutchman stepped closer sneering at Vitto. “If you lay a hand on him you have to answer to me, just remember that” he hissed, giving the other man no chance to respond before he was stalking towards the exit though not without sparing a glance back at the now silent stand off. After Tessa he had sworn to himself he'd keep sex uncomplicated, it seemed he'd found himself right back into another fucking mess.

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up a little bit more full on than I had anticipated, I hope you all enjoy. I've got an idea for a part two in mind. I feel like Cesare deserves happiness so watch this space.


End file.
